As smartphones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, people have the ability to stay connected more than ever. However, while text messaging is commonly used, instant messaging remains a popular form of communications as users are able to communicate essentially in real-time over a networked environment. Typically, a user initiates an instant messaging session with a remote user, where both users communicate by typing messages via a user interface, and the messages are then displayed on their respective displays.
Users will many times have a variety of contacts in their contacts list, where some contacts may comprise colleagues from work while other contacts may comprise friends, families, or casual acquaintances. When communicating with a friend or family member, the user may engage in a more casual exchange whereas when communicating with a supervisor at work, the user may engage in a more formal exchange due to the employer-employee relationship. In some instances, a user may also exchange sensitive corporate information during an instant messaging session. In such scenarios, it is essential for the user to avoid inadvertently sending sensitive information (e.g., a corporate file) to the wrong recipient. Similarly, inadvertently sending a casual message to a supervisor that was intended for a friend can be embarrassing.